


You're Just A Hideaway

by whatserusername



Series: I'll Show You Mine [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: M/M, but it'll go back into OT4 territoty in the next part, this one is mostly Muke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5042167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatserusername/pseuds/whatserusername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second installment in the I’ll Show You Mine Verse. Michael and Luke continue to have their own fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Just A Hideaway

Michael woke up to the feeling of an arm draped over his waist. It took a moment for his tired brain to register just whose arm it was, but once he realized, he couldn't stop the slow smile spreading across his face. 

He had no idea when Luke has transitioned to sleeping in Michael's bed, but ever since they started whatever it was they now had, it seemed like one of them was always finding some excuse to touch or be near the other. 

He lifted his head to get a look at the clock, finding that it read 4:29. They had to get up soon so that they could eat, shower, and get dressed before going out to continue promo and interviews. 

Luke's arm around his waist tightened and he felt himself being tugged backward until his back was flushed with Luke's chest. 

"We're not getting up yet." Luke mumbled, nuzzling his nose into the back of Michael's hair. 

Michael almost hated himself for the butterflies that fluttered in his stomach because of the simple gesture. Luke was half asleep, he probably had no idea what he was doing. 

"We have to," Michael sighed, trying to pry Luke's arm off of his waist but failing when he heard Luke's whining protests. 

"Just ten more minutes, Michael."

"What's in it for me?" Michael asked, mostly joking. 

"I'll suck you off."

Michael could hear the smirk in Luke's voice as his cock twitched in interest. "Yeah?" He asked, glad his voice didn't crack with how nervous he was. 

"Absolutely," Luke's hand started inching its way down to Michael's crotch, finding him to already be half hard, thanks to his morning wood. He gave Michael a squeeze, chuckling in the back of his throat at the way Michael's hips bucked into his hand. 

He pulled Michael to lay on his back and took the space between his legs, kneeling between them as he tugged at the waist of Michael's boxers, letting them rest just under his ass. 

Luke reached out and stroked Michael's dick in his hand, keeping constant motion until he was fully hard. 

"Y'know," Luke started, licking his lips nervously, "I've never done this before."

Michael hips jerked involuntarily when Luke's thumb brushed under the head of his cock. 

"You don't have to," he sighed, biting his lip as he watched Luke's hand as it stroked him. 

"I want to," Luke insisted. "First time for everything, right?"

"Well then, I promise to be gentle," Michael joked, earning himself a pinch to the hip. 

"Shut up," Luke laughed before lying on his stomach between Michael's legs. He scooted forward until Michael could feel Luke's breath on him. "I'm gonna go for it now."

"Whenever you're ready," Michael sighed, his eyes trained on the ceiling. He wanted more than anything to see the moment Luke's mouth made contact, but even more than that he wanted this to last more than five seconds. 

Just as he felt Luke's soft lips brush the underside of his cock there was a loud knock on the door. 

"Hey, I hope you dudes are awake, we have to get going in like, fifteen minutes." 

Michael groaned at the sound of Ashton voice. "Yeah, we're up, we'll be out soon." He shouted, desperate to get back into the moment with Luke. 

His head flopped back against his pillow when he heard Ashton walking away. 

He barely had a second to say anything to Luke before he felt Luke's tongue circling the head of his cock before sucking it into his mouth. 

"Holy shit," Michael swore, unsure if he was more turned on by the act itself or the person doing it. "That's good, Luke."

Luke was a quick learner, picking up on what had Michael moaning the loudest. He pulled off, stroking Michael's wet cock as he looked down at the panting blond beneath him. 

"How am I doing?" He asked, smiling when all Michael could manage was a thumbs up.

Luke crawled up Michael's body, kissing him softly as he wriggled his own shorts down his thighs, placing an elbow on either side of Michael's head, he laid down on top of him, making sure their cocks were lined up before she started grinding back and forth. 

"Mm, Luke," Michael moaned, his hands finding Luke's hips and guiding his movements, "you're so good with your mouth."

Luke's face flushed, and he hid it in the crook of Michael's neck. "I just tried to do all the things I love when you go down on me."

Michael's breath caught at that and he squeezed a hand between their bodies to take both of their cocks in one of his hands. He couldn't wrap it around the both of them, but the pressure was enough to set him right on the edge. 

"Luke, I'm gonna come," he warned, grinding his hips up every time Luke's came down. 

"Me too, don't stop," Luke panted in reply, his hips moving faster against Michael's. 

Michael's hand picked up speed, squeezing and jerking them both until he came, his cum slicking their movements as Luke's cock slid along his, sending Luke into orgasm a moment later. 

"Fuck," Luke sighed, rolling off of Michael and flopping onto his back. 

Michael let out a short laugh before he sat up and turned to Luke. "Did you want to shower first or can I?"

"You go ahead," Luke told him with a wave of his hand. "Or, we could just go together. It would save time and water."

Michael laughed at that as he stood from the bed. "Well come on, then."

-/-

"What's taking them so long?" Calum whined, impatiently throwing himself down into one of the armchairs in his and Ashton's room. "Are you sure they were awake?"

"Yes, I distinctly heard Michael answer me when I knocked." Ashton answered, his voice still calm although it felt like this was the thirtieth time Calum asked him. 

He walked over to where Calum sat and knelt between his open knees. "Stop pouting, babe, you'll get frown lines." He leaned forward and pressed his lips to the lines in Calum's forehead, continuing to drop kisses along the brunet's brow line until he smiled, using his hands on Ashton's stubbly cheeks to pull him into a soft kiss. 

"You're so annoying," Calum grinned down at him, his happy demeanor at odds with his words. 

"You wouldn't want me any other way," Ashton replied, kissing Calum once more before rising to his feet. 

"That's debatable," Calum laughed just as there was a knock on the door. "This better be them or I'll be pissed." He sighed as he watched Ashton walk over to the door and open it to find Michael and Luke on the other side. 

"Fucking finally!" Calum shouted, getting up from his seat. "Let's go, we're gonna be late!" He walked out of the door and pushed past the other boys before setting off down the hall. 

Michael shot Calum a quizzical look and turned to Ashton. "Since when does he give a shit about punctuality?"

Ashton shrugged, "He's antsy. We were waiting for a while..." He trailed off before setting his sunglasses on the top of his head. He stepped out into the corridor and closed his hotel room behind him before following Calum toward the elevators. "What were you two doing, anyway?"

"Each other," Michael whispered, only for Luke, who elbowed him in the ribs. 

"What was that?" Ashton asked, although he didn't turn back. 

"Nothing," Michael laughed, "we fell back asleep after you came down to our room."

"You would," Ashton sighed. Michael just knew Ashton was rolling his eyes, even if he couldn't see it. 

"Sorry, Ash," Luke offered, although he wasn't sure if it was warranted. 

"It's fine. Whatever," Ashton shrugged breezily as he stepped into the elevator. "Just try to keep your morning tryst under ten minutes next time."

He spared a glance at the two younger boys, whose faces easily betrayed them. 

"I'm not an idiot." Ashton laughed, watching the numbers above the elevator door tick down until they reached the lobby. 

Michael spared a glance over at Luke, who was staring down at the floor, the tips of his ears darkening to a lovely shade of pinkish red. 

Michael leaned over and bumped Luke's shoulder with his own, making Luke laugh as he shoved Michael back. 

"It's not a big deal," Luke said to no one in particular. "We're just two mates helping each other out."

"Where have I heard that before?" Calum piped up, taking Ashton's hand and kissing the back of it, letting it go just as the elevator doors opened. 

"Shut up, Calum," Ashton sighed, although there was no denying the smile on his face and the way his hazel eyes sparkled fondly. 

"This isn't like that," Luke corrected as he followed Calum and Ashton out of the elevator. "It's different."

"Can we change the subject?" Michael called from where he trailed behind the other three, his hands in the pockets of his denim jacket. 

Luke thought he detected a change in Michael's attitude, but he chocked it up to the early hour as the boys walked out of the hotel and into the van that was waiting for them outside. 

Calum and Ashton sat on the seat across from Luke and Michael, Calum's hand immediately finding Ashton's thigh the second they sat down. Calum's fingers traced absentminded patterns over Ashton's knee until Ashton's hand found Calum's, taking it and lacing their fingers together. 

"Something on your mind, Mikey?" Ashton asked, pulling Michael back into the moment where he realised he'd zoned out staring at Ashton and Calum's joined hands. 

Michael hadn't meant to stare, but he couldn't help himself when they were sitting right across from him. "No, not really." He shook his head, "Just tired."

"Hm," Ashton mused, watching Michael through the dark lenses of his sunglasses. He could tell that something was upsetting him, but he wasn't going to press with the other two around. They'd find time to talk later. 

The interview went well, just more of the same, really. They showed up at the radio station and sat down with the DJs, answered all of their questions, took part in their games, and played a song before going to the next station and doing it all again. Before they knew it it was time for them to head back to their hotel. 

This time as they all piled into the van, Ashton let Calum and Luke get in first, letting them sit together so that he could have a talk with Michael while the other two slept on the ride back. 

He sat next to Michael, their shoulders brushing as Michael stared at Luke and Calum across from them. 

"You wouldn't happen to have a Sharpie, would you?" 

Ashton rolled his eyes and laughed, shaking his head. "Sorry." 

The van started up and pulled away from their last appearance as Ashton turned to Michael so that he could look him in the eye. 

"What's going on with you?"

Michael raised an eyebrow. "Me? What do you mean?"

"Earlier this morning," Ashton started, hoping Michael would get the hint. "This morning Luke said that you and him were just 'mates helping each other out.' It didn't seem like you like that very much."

Michael's cheeks flushed slightly and he turned to look out of the window. "I dunno what you mean."

"Come on, Mike," Ashton sighed, keeping his voice quiet so he wouldn't wake the others. "Do you think I've forgotten that time you got drunk and told me—"

"Shut up," Michael turned back to him, "we promised never to speak of that ever again."

"I know, but the fact remains. You have feelings for Luke, and maybe sleeping with him or whatever you're doing isn't the best idea. Especially not if he isn't aware of your feelings, or doesn't feel the same way."

"Drop it, Ash," Michael sighed, slumping down in his seat. He knew that everything Ashton said was right, but he couldn't shake the feeling that having Luke like this was better than not having him at all. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Maybe not," Ashton agreed, "but I do know that you guys are my friends and I don't want either of you to end up hurt."

Michael made an indignant grunting sound in reply, folding his arms across his chest and closing his eyes. 

"I know you aren't asleep, but that's fine. We don't have to talk about this anymore if you don't want to." Ashton shook his head, turning to watch the scenery outside of his window go by. 

-/-

"Fuck," Luke sighed, throwing his hand back against the pillows as Michael's hand stroked his cock. They had come back to their hotel room and taken a nap together, waking up side by side before hands started to wander. 

"So good, Michael," Luke urged him on, turning his head to kiss Michael deeply. "Always feels so good."

Michael felt a shiver run down his spine at the word 'always.' They'd only done this a few times, but hearing that word fall from Luke's lips made it feel like they've been doing this forever. That they would be doing this forever. 

Michael shook those thoughts out of his head. Now was not the time or the place. He moved his lips to Luke's jaw, kissing the scratchy stubble there before burying his face in Luke's neck. He continued his path downward until his gaze was met with the head of Luke's cock, his slit throbbing open around a new pulse of precome. Michael watched it slide down the underside of Luke's cock until he greedily swiped it up with his tongue, unable to stop the moan that fought its way out of his throat. 

"Yeah," Luke panted, propping up on his elbows to watch, "want your mouth."

Michael did his best not to smile at the sound of Luke's voice, he could practically hear how much Luke wanted him and it was doing dangerous things to the hardness in his own jeans. He smirked up at Luke, his green eyes watching the blue ones above him as he opened his mouth and took Luke in. He sucked at the head for a few moments before pulling off, stroking Luke's wet shaft. 

"I hope this isn't weird to say, but I love the way you taste, Luke."

"Michael," Luke whined in response and Michael felt the way his cock twitched. 

"Do you like that? When I talk to you?"

Luke gave a meager nod, clenching his eyes shut and flopping back against the pillows. 

"Good to know," Michael laughed, filing the information away as he bent down to finish what he'd started, licking the head of Luke's cock before taking more into his mouth. He worked his way down Luke's cock, smiling when he felt Luke's hands in his hair, clutching tightly at the strands. 

"Michael, I'm gonna come," Luke warned him, groaning when Michael only sucked harder in reply. "Michael, I—" Luke grabbed Michael by the hair and pulled him off, trying to hold out. Unluckily for him, that last pull from Michael was a hard suck that had Luke spurting his cum all over Michael's lips and chin. 

"Fuck," Luke's voice was the only sound in the room other than Michael's labored breathing. "Fuck, Michael I'm sorry about that." He apologized, looking down at where Michael was laying beside him, his lips still covered in Luke's cum. 

Michael shook his head, swiping up the mess with his fingers before sucking them into his mouth. "No worries," he laughed at Luke's dumbstruck expression as he laid back and reached for the fly of his jeans. He opened them quickly and pulled his own cock out, giving it a few quick strokes as he looked over at Luke. "You gonna help me with this or am I on my own now?"

"Never that," Luke smiled, batting Michael's hand away from his cock and replacing it with his own. His strikes were long and deliberate, his hand sliding slowly down the base of Michael's cock before easing back up, twisting his wrist when he reached the head. "How's this feel?" He asked, his lips brushing Michael's ear. 

"Fucking amazing," Michael answered honestly. 

He heard Luke laugh softly as his hand slightly picked up speed. 

"I want you to come, Michael." He buried his face in Michael's neck, whispering the words between them, like it was some kind of secret meant for no one else. Michael felt Luke's warm breath fan over his neck and he fought the way his body almost shuddered at the sensation. 

Michael nodded, his hips lifting off of the bed to thrust into Luke's hand. He was breathing even harder now, could feel the sweat beginning to line his brow. 

"Come on," Luke couldn't seem to keep quiet, "I want it." He pressed a kiss to the skin just below Michael's ear and that was it, Michael came, his cock lazily pulsing out cum. It rolled down his cock, slicking up Luke's movements as he worked Michael through it. 

"Shit," Michael sighed when Luke finally removed his hand, "I don't think I can move."

Luke laughed at that, reaching for a nearby box of tissues to clean them both up before laying down next to Michael and draping an arm over his torso. "Then don't."


End file.
